starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon's Forces
|fgcolor= |race1=Hybrid |race2=Protoss |race3=Shadow of the Void |race4=Terran |race5=Void thrasher |race6=Xel'naga |race7=Zerg |image=CorruptedProtossSpray SC2 Game1.JPG |imgsize= |type= |founding= |constitution= |leader=Amon |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |special= |capital=Void |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=* Hybrids * Moebius Foundation ** Moebius Corps * Tal'darim (?–2506) *Various corrupted protoss ** Golden Armada (2506) ** Zhakul Guardians (?–2504) *Various zerg broods **Amon Brood ** Claw Brood (alternate timeline) |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2506 |restored= |status=Defunct |religion=Amon }} Amon's Forces (or Forces of Amon) were a union of terran, protoss, zerg, hybrids, and Void creatures subservient to the xel'naga Amon during the End War. They desired the eradication of the xel'naga's creation, and sought to put an end to the Infinite Cycle. History Prelude The formation of the forces of Amon goes back to the creation of the protoss and zerg, both of which were created to form an army of false xel'naga, or hybrid, for Amon to use to end the Infinite Cycle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 However, the protoss would rebel against their masters, distrusting them and attacking their worldships as they left Aiur. The most loyal stewards of the xel'naga were taken by Amon away from the conflict of the protoss, and from them came the Tal'darim. Amon transplanted them across the Koprulu sector, hoping to use their continued loyalty for his own agendas. Amon and his xel'naga were defeated at Zerus by the xel'naga loyal to the Infinite Cycle and banished to the Void. However, his servant Narud survived, and sought to carry out his plans. He aimed for the protoss to be assimilated by the zerg in order to create the hybrid, and use the energies of an ancient xel'naga Keystone to pull his master from the Void to continue his work.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015. Beginning of the End Narud used the drive of the zerg Overmind to push the zerg and protoss into conflict, and the nearby terrans were thrown in the crossfire. After the Overmind was killed by Tassadar,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. and the interloping terran faction the United Earth Directorate was dealt with,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Narud used the ashes of the conflict to begin production of protoss/zerg hybrids, false xel'naga of immense power. Amon had bound the zerg he corrupted to the hive mind with the purpose to assimilate the protoss and create the hybrid,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 but through manipulation of her allies, Sarah Kerrigan was able to see the second Overmind killed on Char and gained control of the swarm for herself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Because Kerrigan wasn't under Amon's direct control, she managed to alter the swarm's purpose,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. so Narud simply switched tactics by creating the hybrid using zerg and protoss DNA via terran technology instead. His actions were discovered on a dark moon by Dark Prelate Zeratul, who defeated his forces and destroyed the facility there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Afterwards, Zeratul initially kept word of the hybrid a secret as he wallowed in grief over Raszagal's death, but in 2503 the terran archaeologist Jake Ramsey and the protoss preserver Zamara convinced him to take a more active role.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Zeratul then made it his goal to understand Narud's goals, and the role the xel'naga had to play in the coming conflict.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Narud for his part manipulated his way into the terran scientific research organization the Moebius Foundation, and began to use them and the resources of the Terran Dominion to continue breeding the hybrid, all with the blessing of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, as he did not know Narud had sinister plans for the hybrid and was researching methods on how to free his master Amon.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. With the outbreak of the Second Great War, Narud used the Moebius Foundation to contact Raynor's Raiders, a paramilitary organization, to retrieve the xel'naga Keystone under the guise profit in order to fund Raynor's rebellion against Mengsk,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. and later under the guise that it would reverse the infestation that transformed Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent (in English). 2010. In reality, Narud wished to use the Keystone to drain Kerrigan's psionic energy in order to have enough power to release Amon from the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Karax (In English). 2015. Raynor was successful in stealing the Keystone from its Tal'darim guardians, and with an assault on Char with the aid of the Moebius Foundation's patron and owner Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk, defeated the zerg at the primary hive cluster and deinfested Kerrigan via the charged up Keystone.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. After a fight with Arcturus Mengsk, who wished Kerrigan dead, Valerian sought refuge among Narud at Prometheus Station, only to have the latter betray them and then took the Keystone and tried to kill Valerian and his forces. Valerian and Raynor escaped with Kerrigan, but Narud was able to take the Keystone to the Temple of Erris on Atrias deep within the Sigma Quadrant, where he released Amon from the Void and brought him back to the material universe, before delivering the Keystone to the Korhal Palace and to Arcturus Mengsk himself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Meanwhile, Narud oversaw operations on Skygeirr Station, where he organized his hybrid breeding operations. Months later, after being contacted by Alexei Stukov who escaped Narud's experimentation, a resurgent Sarah Kerrigan raided Skygeirr Station, destroyed the Dominion hybrid operations there and banished Narud to the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. However, with Amon having returned, his plans were already pushed into motion. He moved on Ulnar, and slew the slumbering xel'naga within it. After the fall of Arcturus Mengsk, the hybrid began to assert control over the terran security forces of the Moebius Foundation, named the Moebius Corps.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon and his hybrid also asserted control of various feral zerg, forming an Amon Brood.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon called the Tal'darim under Highlord Ma'lash to arms, rallying them to begin purifying the sector. However, they were stalled by Dark Prelate Zeratul, aided by Praetor Talis's forces, who destroyed their void catalyst within the Temple of Erris, which severed the communication to Amon. In the process, Zeratul discovered a message from the xel'naga Ouros, disguised as Tassadar: the Keystone would usher him unto hope.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 Amon Unleashed Meanwhile, the Daelaam had begun preparations to reclaim their homeworld of Aiur from the zerg via the Golden Armada, not knowing much of the Zerg there were under Amon's control. They fought through the zerg to reclaim the warp conduits, but encountered the emergent hybrid who controlled them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 Hierarch Artanis's forces defeated the hybrid, and he ordered Zeratul to retrieve the Keystone from Korhal while he rallied his forces to fight Amon. However, Amon then inhabited the Khala, taking control of all protoss bound to it. Zeratul and his Nerazim rallied, freeing what protoss they could, and Zeratul managed to sever Artanis's nerve cords, but not before the possessed Artanis struck down Zeratul.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis and his Daelaam survivors escaped Aiur aboard the arkship the Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 Meanwhile, Amon gathered his forces, now including the possessed Golden Armada, which had been corrupted to his will. He sought to use this, the Amon Brood, the Tal'darim and Moebius Corps to purge the galaxy of all of the xel'naga's creation, and set them around the Koprulu sector to crush any resistance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Arkship. (in English). 2015. Amon's Brood swarmed through the warp gate linking Aiur to Shakuras, with the intention of overwhelming the Nerazim homeworld. However, Artanis and the Spear of Adun arrived to stop the assault, and aided in the evacuation of Talematros. Amon's Brood blocked the city's launch bays, but the Daelaam were able to clear them and defeat the void thrashers summoned to besiege the city's warp conduit. In the end, Talematros was evacuated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015 Matriarch Vorazun then ordered the xel'naga temple of Shakuras be overloaded, to destroy Shakuras and all of Amon's forces on the surface. Artanis held the temple as preparations were made, holding off Amon's zerg and hybrid forces as they amassed in order to wound Amon. He was successful in holding the temple, and overloaded it, destroying Shakuras and all of Amon's forces on the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Last Stand. (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon sent Moebius Corps towards Korhal to besiege the planet. Commander Jim Raynor, Admiral Matt Horner, and Emperor Valerian Mengsk mounted a defense, but the battle went awry when the space platform Sky Shield was sent plummeting towards Augustgrad. Artanis and his forces arrived and volunteered to aid the Dominion, and stabilized Sky Shield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 However, Moebius Corps used that time to raid Korhal Palace and steal the Keystone, and moved to Bennet Port to prepare to ship the artifact off world. The Daelaam and Dominion fought through Moebius Corps and their hybrid masters, even as the hybrid channeled Void energy into the Keystone to stun all terrans in the area. The Keystone was retrieved for the Daelaam, Amon's forces were repelled, and the Dominion used the brief reprieve to rebuild.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 Meanwhile, the Tal'darim under First Ascendant Alarak were tasked with destroying a Daelaam research facility on Glacius. They used their Tal'darim mothership's displacement beam to purify the facility, but Artanis and the Daelaam arrived, retrieving the experimental Purifier data held in the facility before it could be destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 Revelations Amon's forces moved on Ulnar, intending to draw the Daelaam and the zerg forces under Kerrigan into a trap. Kerrigan arrived, and fought a pitched battle with the hybrids within the temple itself. Later, Artanis arrived with the Daelaam, guided by the Keystone. Outside he engaged Moebius Corps and Tal'darim forces bent on keeping Ulnar sealed, but Artanis secured the celestial locks, opening the way into the Ulnar temple.Blizzard Entertainment.StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Temple of Unification. (in English). November 10, 2015 Inside, Artanis met with Kerrigan, and the two fought through hybrid, Moebius Corps and Tal'darim forces to discover the secrets hidden in the temple. They found the past of their races, and Amon's role in uplifting the protoss and the zerg. Deep in the heart, they found the chamber where the xel'naga slumbered, but discovered that Amon had already killed them. Amon then sprung his trap, showing Artanis the host body he sought to make on Aiur using his people's flesh and the Overmind's corpse, and opened a Void portal to kill them both.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Harbinger of Oblivion. (in English). November 10, 2015 However, Amon did not count on the betrayal of Alarak, who had discovered Amon's intention to discard the Tal'darim. He met with Vorazun, and showed her the way to Artanis. The Daelaam reinforced them, and together with the zerg destroyed the void crystals powering the portal, shutting it down. Amon's forces were defeated, but Kerrigan's broods had taken a great loss, and had to rebuild.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Harbinger of Oblivion. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Tide Turns With many of his initial forces repelled, Amon released the full might of the corrupted Golden Armada against the sector. They began purifying planets, and engaged the Terran Dominion. The Dominion was pushed back in many of their attempts to stop the armada's advance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. On Slayn, the Tal'darim Death Fleet gathered to lay waste to the sector. However, Alarak arrived with the Daelaam with the intention of overthrowing Ma'lash through Rak'Shir. He first had Artanis slay his guardians, and the Daelaam engaged void shades summoned by the nearby terrazine as well as the Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Steps of the Rite. (in English). November 10, 2015 Then Alarak challenged Ma'lash for his right to rule. With the aid of the Daelaam, Alarak slew Ma'lash via the Rak'shir ritual, and brought the Tal'darim under his control. Now Amon's first servants would seek to destroy him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Rak'Shir. (in English). November 10, 2015 On Endion, Amon's zerg were sent to the planet, and began to infest the Khalai research retreat there. The Daelaam, hoping to reactivate the Purifiers stored there, fought through the zerg on the surface and dropped the stasis shield protecting Cybros.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Unsealing the Past. (in English). November 10, 2015 With the stasis grid down, Amon's zerg and hybrids swarmed the platform, but the Daelaam began to bring the Purifiers out of stasis. The two forces united and purged Cybros of Amon's forces, and Executor Clolarion ordered Cybros to fire on Endion, purging it of Amon's zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Daelaam moved to attack the Moebius Corps headquarters and central hybrid breeding facility at Revanscar. However they were ambushed by Moebius Corps battlecruisers as they tried to approach. Phase-smith Karax led a spearhead with carriers to continue the attack against their base, and destroyed the power generators keeping the platform stable. The ambush was repelled, and the Spear of Adun bombarded the facility, ending Amon's hybrid breeding operations and taking Moebius Corps out of the conflict.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Charge. (in English). November 10, 2015 Defeat at Aiur With the Daelaam united with the Tal'darim and Purifiers, and Moebius Corps and the hybrid removed, the Daelaam then sought to destroy Amon's host body on Aiur. However, thanks to the efforts of Grand Preserver Rohana, the Daelaam discovered that Amon sought to trap them on Aiur, then warp the Golden Armada back to destroy them. To counteract this, Artanis organized a decisive strike on Aiur's psionic matrix, and sent three teams to destroy the three khaydarin crystals powering the matrix. This strike was successful, and managed to stall the Golden Armada.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 Meanwhile, Amon reformed his forces on the planet to protect his host body, as he used void shards shield himself. The Daelaam together fought to destroy the shards, then bombarded his host body from orbit. The combined strike devastated his host body, destroying it utterly.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Host. (in English). November 10, 2015 Now left with only the Khala to inhabit, Amon gathered his zerg brood and the Golden Armada to destroy the Daelaam. Phase-smith Karax modified the Keystone to pull him from the Khala, but it could only be for a short time and required time to charge. Artanis, Vorazun, Karax, Talandar, and Alarak gathered their forces and defended the Keystone as Amon's Brood and eventually the entire Golden Armada assaulted the Daelaam. However, the defenses held, and Amon was temporarily pulled into the Keystone. Executor Selendis and the Khalai formerly under his control severed their nerve cords, preventing him from inhabiting them again. The Keystone collapsed under his power as he broke free, but with nowhere left to go, Amon was banished back into the Void. His march into the material universe had thus failed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 Into the Void However, Amon had not been fully defeated. He still inhabited the Void, and would eventually return. Kerrigan formed a force of her zerg, the Dominion under Jim Raynor, and the Daelaam under Artanis, and invaded the Void. There they found Narud, who was guarding a benevolent voice in the Void that had been speaking to Kerrigan. The combined front killed Narud one final time, and the voice revealed itself to be Ouros, who was in the guise of Tassadar. He then told Kerrigan that to beat Amon, she needed take his essence and ascend to a xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 Amon sent void shades and void thrashers against Kerrigan as she channeled Ouros's essence, but these were repelled by Jim Raynor, Artanis and Broodmother Zagara. Kerrigan successfully ascended into a xel'naga, and moved to fight Amon. She and her zerg, supported by the Dominion and Daelaam, destroyed the void crystals protecting him, allowing Kerrigan to deliver a final strike against him. With one final blow, Amon was slain, and the unity of his forces was shattered.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 Organization twisted by Amon's Void energies]] Amon's forces were a variety of factions, and were all fought to eradicate the creation of the xel'naga. The psionically powerful hybrid served as battlefield lieutenants, and possessed some degree of free thought. Because of this, they were able to bind terran, protoss and zerg minds under their control. This allowed them to control armies such as the Moebius Corps,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 the Zhakul Guardians protoss,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. and the zerg of Amon Brood,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 and fielded them against their enemies. These forces appeared to possess no will other than to serve their hybrid masters. Amon also had command of the protoss bound to the Khala, but these appeared to be under the direct control of Amon, which allowed Amon to personally speak through them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Protoss under Amon's control began to undergo physical changes due to their exposure to Void energies, and the Khalai capitol ships under Amon's command began to also took on a different, more crystalline appearance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 The Tal'darim also served in Amon's forces, but served by their own volition rather than due to Amon's direct control. As they had no Khala, Amon could not assert direct control over the Tal'darim. The Tal'darim utilized terrazine to pierce the veil into the Void, allowing them to feel Amon's will.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Steps of the Rite. (in English). November 10, 2015 They used void catalysts to receive direct orders from their dark master.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 Amon's Forces were also supplemented by creatures from the Void. Amon's forces possessed the ability to summon void thrashers to besiege their enemies.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 In addition, they possessed the ability to utilize void shades that took the shape of terran, protoss and zerg forces. These shades could materialize in the material universe anywhere where the barrier into the Void was weak enough. Amon also deployed them in great number during the campaign into the Void. Amon also made use of crystal-like void constructs to supplement his defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 Notable Members *Amon (deceased) *Emil Narud/Samir Duran (deceased) *Maar (deceased) *Highlord Ma'lash (deceased) *First Ascendant Alarak (later rebelled) *First Ascendant Nuroka (deceased) *Second Ascendant Ji'nara (later rebelled) *Second Ascendant Zenish (deceased) *Third Ascendant Guraj (deceased) *Executor Nyon (deceased) *Hierarch Artanis (later freed from Amon's control) *Executor Selendis (later freed from Amon's control) *Commander Dorian *Staff Sergeant Bekkins *Private Hopper *Spanneti Co-op Missions Amon's Forces serve as the enemy army players fight against in Co-op Missions. The players fight to complete objectives against a random selection of Moebius Corps, Amon Brood or corrupted Golden Armada forces. Each of these forces are supported by hybrid, and some maps will have void thrashers, void shades, and infested terrans supporting Amon's Forces. However, Blizzard has stated that the events of Co-op Missions are to be considered non-canon.2016-05-13, Reddit Co-op Staff AMA. Reddit, accessed on 2016-05-15 References Category:Amon's Forces Category:Military organizations Category:Terran Organizations Category:Protoss organizations Category:Zerg Organizations